


A World of Opportunity

by KeepItASecret



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepItASecret/pseuds/KeepItASecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Story takes place right before the movie ends and expands into the after events of the movie, It looks at the evolving relationship of the two main characters Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, Whether they stay in Platonic relationship or become into a Romantic Relationship, If they did get together How would it work? Could they do it? or if they Stayed platonic, Would one character get confused and want what the other one is not interested in? Will someone get between the duo? Who knows, but those options get explored here, with Adult themes and untouched areas, I bring you: A World of Opportunity. (Dramatic music plays in the background)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Be sad

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything other than past school works so it might be a little clunky Zootopia really got me into this sort of thing, Also I'm slightly dyslexic so if there is any spelling mistakes please bear with me on this, but otherwise enjoy.....

Judy's Apartment  
````````````````

     

           Judy hopps felt cold in her small apartment, She had just woken up and could hear the rain hitting hard against her window. She looked up at her clock on the windowsill, then back down at herself as she lay in bed. She remembered looking at the clock but couldn't remember what time it displayed, so she gave it another look then jumped right out of bed. "5:32, I'm going to be late! She rushed to get dressed in her police uniform, ate a quick breakfast, then right as she was about to walk out the door, she looked back at her room and couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. Her room was draped in shadow as little light was let through the cloudy sky outside, giving her room a dark and depressing feel. "My phone, that's what I forgot!" She quickly ran to her desk, grabbed her phone then ran up to her door, with one foot out the door she quickly hit the home button on her phone, it was 6:12 AM, starting to bite her lip she looked at the date, suddenly she was filled with relief, but also anger at her own stupidity. It was Saturday and she had the weekends off, "ugghhh!" slowly she undressed back into her loose fitting PJ's , took a deep breath and fell backwards onto her bed. As Judy laid there, she thought back on her very eventful first month in Zootopia, The constant feeling of anxiety , the painstaking case she had to solve, The disapproval from her superiors and then re-approval, the interesting Con-man Nick wilde, The ironic friendship they had created, the way he looked at her playfully condescending but almost mildly flirty, His smirk, His green Eyes "ehh no!" she thought to herself as she shook her head, "that's not right", stunned by the sudden escalation of her thoughts, she sighed and adjusted to a more comfortable position in bed, turned on her side and now starring at the wall in front of her. Distracted by all the dirty imperfections in her wallpaper, she began to feel slightly disgusted by her own living situation. As her eye lids started to grow heavy, she let them fall to fight the feeling of depression that continued to burrow deep inside.  
   
        "uggggghhhhh" Judy's room was now slightly more lit up from the outside sun, The rain had subsided but it was still somewhat overcast outside, which in turn made her room give off a grayish blue glow. She sat up in bed and grabbed her phone off the windowsill , it was 1:04 PM , she hated waking up past noon, it made her feel like a loser. Now a little sad, she stared out her window to look at the city, it was beautiful, even if it was covered by puddles and draped in clouds. After being only a month in she still hadn't adapted to the city life, it all felt new and exciting to her. Looking back down at her phone, she opened her contacts app and started to slightly frown because of how little people were saved in there Mom, Dad, Clawhauser, Mrs.Otterton , and Nick wilde. Her face suddenly brightened up when clicking on Nicks contact, She laughed a little when looking at his selfie he had taken for her. He had given her his number so they could keep in contact while he was off at the police academy, and she had asked him to take a selfie for her, at the time, he thought it was a little weird, but she justified herself by saying "I do It with everyone in my contacts", she remembered him reply with "OK carrots" in an underlying slightly condescending tone as if it had ment something that it didn't. Hovering her finger over the call button with the combination of feeling sad and lonely, she was just about to click call, but then pulled back in hesitation after realizing that it was still nearly the middle of the day and that he was likely to be involved in some daily training exercise at the ZPD police academy. Judy threw her phone back onto the windowsill, fell into her bed with a heavy sigh of desperation and stared at the ceiling. Sitting there in silence for about 20 seconds , She was suddenly startled by the sound of her phone ringing and vibrating, she quickly sat back up and grabbed her phone, it was Nick. Judy hesitated at first, Thinking about what she was going to say, but then quickly clicked accept out of her own curiosity of what Nick had called her for.

  "Hey, Carrots"

              There was a silent short pause

        "Hey... Nick" she said with a sigh

  "So hows it comin, knowing that you don't have to blackmail an innocent fox like me to get all your information?" Nick said Playfully

        "Well its been great, but I do have to be honest, it was fun that way."

                 Nick started to laugh a little, then Judy joined in but with a slightly more awkward laugh.

   "I was just calling to let you know how the training was going, First week in and I'm already exhausted, How did you do this for SIX months?!"

        "I Guess I just kept at it."

                 Nick could sense something was wrong based on Judy's tone of voice and her general lack of interest.

   "Somethin wrong Hopps? Chief have a knife at your throat again, want me to beat him up?" Nick said Jokingly

         "No no... I'm just... I Don't know....I'm feeling a little lonely, Zootopia's a huge city and the first true friend I make has to go away for six months, while I'm left here all alone to sit in my apartment. I don't even know why I didn't just ask for overtime because all I do on my days off is sit in bed and go on my phone."

   "its not the end of the world Carrots, you could go out and talk to people, but I'm just surprised, I never thought I'd see the day when someone actually missed me."

                Nick laughed a little

          "Well I do. You're a good person Nick, and a good friend." Judy said genuinely

                Nick Laughed again

   "Don't worry hopps we'll have _plenty_ of time together, after all we are going to be _partners._ " Nick said in a Flirty but playful tone, Judy didn't notice

          "Yeah I guess." Judy said in an even more depressed tone

   "Gosh can I get a new partner, I'm tired of this one already." he said Playfully

          " **Nick**!"

                Nick burst into laughter

   "I'm _just_ kidding Carrots, I couldn't have asked for a better cop to be my partner in Crime... _solving._ "

                Judy blushed a little and started to smile

          "that wasn't funny!" She said while slightly laughing

   "oh really? then why are you laughing?"

                Both Nick and Judy now smiling on each ends of the phone, there was a short silence then Nick said

   "Well, I've gotta go Hopps, Its nice to hear a familiar voice every once in a while, especially before dying on this training course."

          "Don't say _that_ Nick, you'll be fine."

   "Ya we'll see about that one." he said jokingly

          "Okay, see ya later partner." Judy said while smiling and in a slight southern accent

                Nick Laughed at that

   "Alright, See ya later farm girl."

                Nick Hung up.

          Judy now in a much happier mood, placed her phone on the windowsill, then laid down on her side again in bed while giving out a sigh of happiness. Smiling with her eyes closed, Judy's mind filled with makeshift images of her and Nick fighting crime, she laughed and thought about that until it was finally time to make some dinner for herself.....

 

6 months later.......


	2. Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy finds an interesting surprise as she enters the ZPD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I was high when I wrote this, but I went over it when I was sober correcting some minor mistakes and I thought it was still good for a second chapter, hope you enjoy...

6 Months Later: ZPD HQ

```````````````````````

            Judy, who had only woken up about an hour prior, walked right through the ZPD police station doors. With such big windows, the ZPD was lit up by the outside sun filling the lobby with colors of light orange and yellow. Judy was nearly late because of the early morning rush hour, but managed to make it on time, walking through the doors she went straight over to the front desk and greeted Clawhauser.

"Hey Clawhauser."

      " _Hey_...Judy." Clawhauser said nervously.

     Judy analyzed Clawhauser's distress.

"Is something wrong?" She said suspiciously.

      "No no not at all" He said while putting on a false smile

" _Okay_ " Judy said while smiling.

     After her somewhat strange experience with Clawhauser, Judy decided to report back to the bullpin. Opening the door slowly and stepping into the room, Judy noticed someone had taken her spot, Walking over to her seat, she was ready to confront the mysterious animal, but was soon struck with shock and surprise. It was Nick who had taken her spot. Nick turned over his shoulder to look at Judy then climbed off the seat.

" **NICK**?!"

       Running over to Nick, Judy jumped with excitement into his open arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and hugging him as hard as she possibly could. Judy felt a strange thrill run through her as she laid her head against Nicks chest. They both then looked at each other making eye contact for a good couple seconds. Nick broke the hug pulling away, he gave out an awkward laugh "heheh" and looked down at himself pretending to rub something off his police uniform. Judy did the same thing.

"its just me Carrots, Nothing special." Nick said with a small laugh.

    " **JUST YOU**?! Nick, I've been waiting for _six_ months!"

   Nick was equally as exited to see Judy as she was to see him, but he felt it would have been a little weird if he expressed himself as openly, so he tried to keep his cool and contain himself.

"How come you didn't call me ahead of time?" Judy said while sounding a little frustrated

    "Well there's this thing called a surprise."

          Judy smiled and laughed

"I'm glad your back, especially in your new Uniform."

     "I'm just glad I survived." Nick said giving off a smirk

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Judy said with a smile.

"So when's your ceremony?"

    "This Saturday."

"Aren't you exited?" Judy said with a little concern while observing his relaxed mood.

     "Exited to be your Partner? Yes, yes I am." Nick said while giving off another smirk.

   Judy just smiled and blushed a little, thankfully Nick couldn't see because she had hid her ears, and her fur covered any other evidence of redness. Chief Bogo walked through the door with a set of files, Judy and Nick Both climbed on Judy's seat, She thought it seemed strange at first, but Judy liked the idea of sharing the seat with her new Partner.

"Alright, alright...enough!... SHUT IT! We have some new recruits with us this morning, including our first fox....Who cares.."

   "Ha you should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards sir."

"Shut ya mouth Wilde!"

       Chuckles are heard in the background

"Assignments.... Officers Grizzoly, Fangmeyer, Delgato... Tundra Town SWAT, Snarlove, Higgings, Wolfurd....Undercover, Hopps, Wilde.........Parking Duty..Dismissed.....Just Kidding! We have reports of a street racer tearing up Savannah central...find him...shut him down."

Hours Later ZPD HQ

````````````````

     It was starting to get dark, The rays of sun that shine through the ZPD's windows were becoming less visible. Judy walked through the ZPD's doors alongside her new partner.

"Can you _believe_ flash was the street racer?" Judy said with shock.

     "No but I still can't believe you convinced me into becoming a cop, so I guess anything's possible." Nick said with a large smirk while looking at his partner.

    Judy just gave him a playful look and they both walked over and into separate locker rooms (Male/Female) to change back into their casual clothing. Judy had finished and waited outside the Mens locker room for Nick. Seeing him she smiled and walked with him out of the building. Nick stopped abruptly, rubbing his hand behind his head and looking down at the floor he said:

"Hey....Carrots"

   "Yeah?" Judy said with a smile.

"This might be a little weird, But I forgot to ask you earlier...."

    "What?" she said with a concerned look.

"Well, uuuhhmm... since ZPD's police officer training is out of town for some stupid reason, I uuhhh.. I had to give up my old place.. to live in the Dorms they offered during training. I took the metro down here for my first day of work, but..... now.. I uhh..... I have no place to go... And Finnick lives in the back of a van since he couldn't afford the place we had on his own.....So I was gonna _ask_."

    " **Yes**!" Judy said with excitement Then corrected herself

    "uh I mean yes" she said in a much more relaxed tone.

".......Thanks Hopps....I wish I was as good a person as you.." Nick said with a genuine smile.

     "You _are_ a good person Nick." Judy now making eye contact with Nick.

   With fixed gazes on each other Nick looked away and said:

"That's a funny joke."

      "How many times to I have to say I'm being **serious** with you? Never mind lets just go." Judy said frustratedly

   They both started walking to their police car.

"My stuff's in the back of our cop car."

      "Okay"

"Of course this is only temporary though, just until I can find another place" Nick said while feeling a little bad for asking Judy last minute.

       "Stay as _long_ as you like, I enjoy giving my friends a hand." Judy said with a conspicuous smile.

Judy's Apartment

``````````````

"This is your place?!"

    "Yup, Cozy isn't?" Judy said while being oblivious to Nicks expression

   Judy walked over to turn on her desk light.

"If by Cozy you mean small, then yes, _very_ Cozy....you sure I can stay here?" Nick said in a concerned tone.

     " **Yeah**!, _why_ not?"

"Well I guess all I need is a bed....where would I sleep?" Nick now a little more concerned.

     "I'll just move my desk against the opposite wall below my bed and you could sleep on the floor, its better than out on the street."

"That's debatable." Nick said with a small smirk but now feeling a little more at ease.

      "Yeah _okay_." Judy said to passively disagree with him.

    After their small conversation, Judy and Nick moved the desk. After moving it, Judy grabbed one of her two pillows and got out an extra pair of sheets, she laid them out on the ground so Nick wasn't just sleeping on the hardwood floor, but it didn't make much of a difference. She also had an extra blanket, but it was a quilt that one of her close sisters made for her.

"Be careful with that please, it means a lot to me." Judy said reluctantly giving Nick the quilt.

      "Don't worry Carrots, I'll be careful with your stuff, I would be kind of a dick if I destroyed one of your things after you let me stay here."

"Thank you Nick" Judy said with a smile.

     The sun had finally gone down after all this and Nick started to get undressed down to his boxers, Judy of course looked away and when it was her turn to change, she told Nick to look away. He did at first but then turned back facing her, he was ready to pretend like it was an accident but Judy hadn't notice because she was looking the opposite direction. Wide eyed he watched her slowly take off her shirt then slip on her loose fitting pink T shirt perfect for sleeping, Judy started to turn back around breaking Nicks gaze and causing him to turn away frantically.

"All ready?"

    "As ready as I can be" Nick said while trying to rush to sleep so he could make sense of what just happened, And the mixed/conflicting emotions he just experienced.

   Nick now laying in his bed on the floor, Judy walked over to her desk, turned off the light and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Hopps" Nick said as he turned on his side facing the wall opposite of Judy's bed.

    "Goodnight Nick"

    Judy said as she smiled and gave out a sigh of happiness, while also turning on her side but instead facing Nick. She stared at him laying in his makeshift bed for a couple minutes thinking about their future adventures together , as her eye lids started to slowly become heavy, Finally she succumbed to her impending slumber......

    Judy didn't know it, but Nick was still awake, trying to get comfortable he turned back around to face her, staring at her with confused feelings he signed and turned to face the wall again until he to fell asleep.


	3. The Day before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much other than Nick and Judy alone in an apartment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to set a more relaxed tone with this chapter, and a bit less rigidly structured.

Judy's apartment: The Next Day 5:16 AM

````````````````````````````````

      Nick woke up, the air was cold and he couldn't help but shiver a little, He sat straight up, while rubbing his eyes and yawned as he looked over at Judy, still sound asleep laying against her pillow facing Nick, He smiled while looking at her because he thought she looked somewhat cute slumped over on her pillow the way she was. Judy's apartment was dark as the outside sun had not risen yet completely, filling the room with a cold orange color type sunlight that seemed to make the room feel even colder than it really was. Nick got up out of his makeshift bed and made some coffee for them both, he felt like he needed a kicker in the morning especially back when he had training, so he had bought a coffee machine a while back and brought it over with his stuff. After making the two some coffee, He looked again over at Judy laying in bed, Remembering the feelings he had experienced in him the night before, he began to feel them again as he gave her a starry eyed look, almost as if he was ashamed of himself and he knew nobody would understand. He began thinking it over in his head a little,"oh god I'm falling for her", "I'm falling for her!". he tried shaking the thought from his head but it grew larger,"Really?? why are you doing this to me brain??". He could feel a great sensation in his chest as he kept looking over at her. Judy suddenly awoke and sat up in bed. Nick was instantly taken out of his trance like state and walked over to Judy.

"Coffee carrots?"

   "Sure" she said while giving Nick a heart warming smile.

       Nick handed her the coffee and sat down sideways in Judy's desk chair looking at the wall.

   "Soo..How'd you sleep?"

"Alright I guess, I'm usually the last person to be awake, but since I've never slept at your place before, I've gotta get used to it."

   "Well, I hope it gets better, I don't want my _partner_ to be exhausted while on the job with me."

Nick gave her a smirk, but only because he didn't know what else to do, he was going crazy inside, "Is she flirting with me??", "No, she can't be.", "Maybe?", "No she's a bunny, she wouldn't flirt with me.", "I'm just overreacting."

  Judy noticed he had gone into a trance like state for a second.

   "Is everything okay Nick?"

Nick looked back over at her,

"Oh yeah, yeah, sorry I'm just thinking."

   "About what?"

"How I'm going to get through another day with you." He said while giving off another smirk.

   "Stop it, Nick." Judy said while laughing.

   "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"No I'm just joking you're perfect in every way" He said genuinely

Judy just laughed again taking what Nick said as sarcasm but not realizing he actually ment it. Nick gave out an awkward laugh, while inside he felt like he had just been shot down, she didn't take his compliment seriously.

    "Well... time to get ready." she said as she pulled her covers to the side and slid off her bed onto the floor.

    "Alright turn around you sly fox"

"Okay dumb bunny" Nick said with a smug look while turning the opposite direction of Judy.

She just laughed and After she was done changing into her police uniform, She turned around to let Nick change as well. They both finished getting ready.

    "Ready?"

"lady's first" Nick said while opening the door for Judy.

    "Thank you!"

Zootopia Police Department 6:20 AM

`````````````````````````````

"Hey Clawhauser!" Judy says as she walks through doors with her fox partner.

   "Hey Judy and uhh.....Nick!."

The duo began walking over towards the Bullpin to receive their daily assignment, they walked through the door and sat on the chair they both shared together. Footsteps are heard down the hallway, suddenly chief Bogo barges in.

"Alright, today won't be filled with much excitement, We're going to have some officers on patrol and some to work setting up decorations for tomorrows ceremony.......Snarlove, Higgings, Wolfurd, you're on patrol.... The rest of you help with decorations and stage setup, although we may pull some of you out to help with patrol depending on how busy of a day it is today."

Hours passed, it was hard work but the ZPD had managed to finish decorations and stage setup before the ceremony tomorrow.

Judy's Apartment 6:13 PM

`````````````````````

"Another great day on the police force, saving lives and stopping crime!" Nick said sarcastically.

   "It'll get better, you just got on the force, and we have to finish getting you all set, trust me."

"I trust ya carrots."

Nick sat over on the desk chair again, Judy went over to her bed and fell face flat, letting the covers engulf her while giving out a sigh of exhaustion.

"So what do you usually do after work Hopps?"

   "lay in bed while looking at my phone, after a while I make dinner for my self, then I just do the same thing until I fall asleep."

"Sounds fun."

    "Its not like I have anything better to do..., But now your here soooo.."

Nick receiving mixed signals from Judy impulsively out of nervousness asks her

"Want me to grab something for us to eat at the store? I can run there real quick."

     "Sure" Judy says while grabbing her phone slowly and looking slightly disappointing.

Noticing her disappointment Nick sighs, grabs the keys to the car and walks out the door.

Zooper Store 6:32 PM

`````````````````

"hmmmmm what would Judy like??" Nick thought to himself while pacing down the isles. Walking over into the produce section, something caught Nicks eye, "Carrots!, Of course carrots would like Carrots!" realizing his stereotyping, he also grabbed some other fruits/vegetables just in case. He also grabbed a salad for the two of them with some extra blueberry's for himself.

Judy's Apartment 7:05 PM

`````````````````````

"Damn it" Nick whispered to himself after dropping the keys to Judy's apartment, He picked up the keys and entered through the doorway, He froze for a second seeing Judy laying in bed as if she's asleep, He quietly closed the door behind him as to not wake her up, setting the grocery's down on the desk he thought to himself, "She's asleep?" "Should I wake her?", "Would she get mad?" Then all of the sudden Judy turned over to face Nick, she started rubbing her eyes and said

"so...what did you get?"

    "Dinner."

Judy sat up and with some frustration and said "No, I mean like what did you get?"

    "Dinner" he said with a smirk knowing she would get more frustrated, which she did.

"uggghhhh"

   Judy got out of bed and walked over to her desk, she looked through the bag and pulled out some carrots.

"How'd you know?" she said while smiling and looking over at Nick.

    "Just a wild guess?" Nick turned away from Judy while trying to open the packaged salad he bought for them.

"Very funny, I like all kinds of different food to you know."

    "I know, that's why I bought all kinds of different food for you."

Nick gave off a smug look as if he had just gotten away with something. Judy just smiled

    "Well... Ready for some food Hopps?"

"I'm starving."

  Judy sat in her desk chair while Nick awkwardly sat on the floor since there was no other place to sit, They both laughed at the awkward situation they were in, It wasn't exactly the most comfortable situation. Nick started to think about it and said

"Hey?"

   "Yeah?" Judy said suddenly looking up.

"I've been thinking about it and...." Nick was hesitant and making second thoughts.

   "what?"

"I mean this isn't the best living situation, even for you, so I've been thinking that maybe....We could...buy an apartment together, Something better than this, with two rooms and an actual kitchen? We could put both our salary's toward it."

   "That sounds like a great idea, WHEN? we have to do it as fast as possible, I'm so excited!"

Nick astonished by Judy's enthusiasm got excited as well but acted as if it was no big deal.

"We can save up for a month, put in first months rent and a security deposit, I found a good place when I was browsing on my phone earlier."

   "I cannot wait!!!"

"Calm down carrots, its only an apartment."

   "I know this is all just so new to me, I've only been in the city for barely over six months."

Nick was satisfied with himself for making Judy happy, then all of the sudden, Judy set down her food, got up out of her chair, ran over to Nick and got on her knees as fast as possible. She instantly wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. Nick was completely stunned and didn't know what to do, but out of natural instant, he put his paw down and against her back trying to comfort her.

   "I'm so glad you're here, I felt so depressed when I lived alone, I love having company over, especially your company, you always know how to make me laugh and I feel so much safer with you around."

"Is it weird that I feel safer with you around to?"

   "No" Judy laughed.

Nick felt cornered, he didn't know if this was a friendly hug or a romantic hug, but nonetheless he like it, and tried to enjoy every moment of it.

Judy suddenly pulled out of the hug and stood up, she walked over to her bed and fell backwards into it.

   "Sorry If I made you uncomfortable, I feel like some things can't get explained through words, and I just wanted to show you how grateful I am for having you here."

"I felt pretty comfortable."

Judy blushed

After their awkward moments together, they both changed and went straight to bed.

"Goodnight Hopps"

   "Goodnight Nick"

  Judy fell right asleep but again Nick was still awake, he turned on his side to face her, he felt that crippling but strange sensation go through himself as he looked at her for a couple moments, feeling the cold sensation of her room he started to doze off until finally he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you've seen here, don't get disappointed with how quick this chapter was, The next chapter will be out ASAP because I already have it mostly planned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, If you didn't thanks for reading this far anyways, I do have a plan for this already set in mind, but if you would like to take part in this writing journey by suggesting outcomes, I would love to hear your thoughts...


End file.
